


Puppy Love

by Girlwholoveswords



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not canon to the second movie, denial is not just a river in egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwholoveswords/pseuds/Girlwholoveswords
Summary: My first ever reader insert! (Even if it is written in the first person...#sorrynotsorry)The reader is a nanny for a family in London when they take their charge Sam out for an afternoon walk. Sam loves dogs, and she asks if she can pet JB. How could Eggsy say no to a cute little face?





	Puppy Love

I hadn’t expected a nannying job to be so emotionally exhausting. Samantha, normally a happy, excitable little girl, wouldn’t quit crying. I had tried everything I could think of, but I couldn’t figure out why the toddler in my arms kept fussing. She wasn’t teething, she wasn’t running a fever, she wasn’t hurt or ill from what I could see. She simply didn’t want to be happy.  
Hoping a change of scenery would help, I decided to take our lunch to the local park. I picked up Sam’s favorites, wrangled the three-year old into her stroller, and left the house. Sam’s crying didn’t stop, even as I tried to point out things that normally would have her giggling and smiling.  
As soon as we reached the grassy area, I let Sam out of her stroller and set out the picnic. She wandered around me in circles, still sniffling, but that was better than full-on tears. The park was definitely an improvement.  
With that victory in mind, I sat my exhausted self on the blanket, and she walked herself over to me. I looked at her, and it took me a second to realize that she wasn’t sniffling anymore. Instead, she was jabbing her fingers into my shoulder, to get me to turn my head away from her, around to where she was pointing.  
I followed her signal to see a rather cute guy walking a tiny little pug. I understood immediately. Sam wanted to play with the ‘puppery’ as she called them. I noticed that the path the man and canine were taking would lead them closer to us, and I grabbed Sam’s hand, lest she run off towards the dog.  
“We have to ask, remember?” Sam nodded her most solemn nod, playing with a dog was very serious to her. Although she didn’t have one, she adored every canine we passed. She knew if she had to stick to the rules if she wanted to have a chance to love the pups we encountered.  
As soon as I saw her nod, I stood up, and keeping her hand in mine, we walked toward the strolling duo. As we got closer, I couldn’t help but notice how hot the man was. Sharply dressed in a perfectly fitting suit, his hair was immaculate, and he looked brilliant in the glasses he wore, he was drool-worthy. I just prayed he wasn’t offended that a child wanted to pet his dog.  
“Can I wuv you puppery?” Sam got the question out of her mouth before I could even open mine. I panicked for a second, thinking he would crush her but telling her ‘no’.  
“Of course, you can! His name is JB, and he knows loads of tricks.” Sam’s eyes lit up even more, and she immediately began to rub the dog. She hadn’t quite mastered a single direction stroke, but JB didn’t seem to mind.  
I didn’t think this dog lover could get any better, but he pulled a ball out of his suit coat, handed it to Sam, and told her she could play fetch with JB. That made it official, he was as perfect as he looked.  
As we watched Sam and JB run around, I realized I hadn’t introduced myself. I stuck out my hand and gave him my name, and he took it and introduced himself as Eggsy. I thought it sounded funny to me, but I wasn’t from London and wasn’t sure what was normal here.  
“The little girl is Sam, I’m her nanny for the summer. Thank you for letting her play with JB, she absolutely adores dogs.”  
“JB’s used to love from little girls, he gets it all the time at home.” Wait, he has a kid? That’s disappointing. I tried not to let it show, but I must have failed a bit, since he noticed his wording.  
“I mean, from my little sister, she adores him, and she’s about Sam’s age.” Not having a kid didn’t mean he was single, but my hopes brighten up a bit.  
“I’m glad he’s not bothered by it, she can be overly excitable sometimes.” Eggsy nodded with a look of understanding that can only come from knowing a toddler, but the smile told me he really did love his sister.  
“So who else loves JB?” I thought I was being fairly clever, asking if there was a woman, or maybe even a man in the picture.  
“Just my sister, my mum and I.” He shot me a quick look that told me I hadn’t been as covert as I thought.  
“So how long have you been in London?”  
“Sam’s family has been here for a couple of years, I’ve been here since early May. What about you? Have you lived here all your life?”  
“Spent most my life around here.”  
I hadn’t noticed that Sam had begun to wander farther from me until JB began to bark.  
I spun around just in time to see Sam fall and begin to cry. I mentally kicked myself for being distracted by a cute guy, isn’t that how children get taken?  
Running over, I couldn’t see anything wrong with Sam, but I fell to my knees to look her over anyways. Eggsy followed me, asking if Sam was alright.  
“I think she’s just startled. Are you alright Sammy?” I gathered the toddler in my arms and hugged her close to me as I rocked myself slowly, her cries started to quiet until I could her feel her breathing even out.  
I knew at that moment that she had fallen asleep, having missed her nap earlier in the day. I also knew that I wouldn’t be able to put her down without her waking, and she needed some sleep. I sheepishly turned to face Eggsy, feeling like an idiot for not keeping an eye on my charge.  
“I’m going to need to get her home, she’s going to be out for a little while.” I began to head back to the stroller and our stuff, only to realize that had no way of gathering our things with an armload of sleeping, Sam.  
Eggsy seemed to realize the same thing and he offered to help us back to the house. Really not wanting to put Sam down and wake her, I took him up on the offer.  
I wasn't looking to spend time with the cute Brit, nope. I was now totally focused on the little girl who I held, so I most definitely wasn't dreaming about the adorable guy next to me, who packed Sam's bag and our lunch up like an expert.  
I definitely wasn't nursing the hots for him as he balanced the bags in Sam's stroller. And above all, I was absolutely not staring at him from the corner of my eye as he and JB walked us back to Sam's house.  
I stood in front of the door for a moment, wondering if I should let Eggsy in. As cute as he was, I knew nothing about him. I was saved from my wonderings by the door opening from inside, the housekeeper's face greeting me. I quickly motioned that Sam was asleep, and so she took the stroller from Eggsy. I turned to face him, not sure what to do now. This certainly wasn't a date, but I sure wanted one.  
"Thanks for the help."  
"My pleasure." I curse myself at having accepted a job in a country filled with amazing accents. Every word sounds brilliant coming from him.  
Sam stirred and directed my attention back towards her.  
"You should get her to bed."  
"Yeah, you're right." I'm sure I looked a complete fool, rocking a child and almost unable to put together a sentence.  
After standing there another second, the housekeeper stuck her head out of the door and cleared her throat. I turned to look at her, and when I turned around, Eggsy and JB were heading down the street.  
"The pair of you were just going to stand there all day if I didn't do something." I grinned at Mary, not even trying to hide my embarrassment at the truth her Irish accent spoke. "I bet he'd be better than the last twit you were eyeing. Now quit dreaming and get the child to bed.” I nodded, trying my hardest not to blush any harder than I already was.  
After tucking Sam in for her nap, and reading her a story to ensure sleepiness, I went down to unpack her stroller. As I returned the lunch to the kitchen, I found a tiny white piece of paper on the floor, as if it had fallen out of the lunch bag Eggsy had packed. It was a business card, I flipped it over to read in a rather messy scrawl: “Call me if Sam ever wants to play with a ‘puppery’ again. ;)”  
Mary just laughed at the giant grin on my face. I had a cute man to call, and date to make.


End file.
